


太平犬

by Fisher_Price



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisher_Price/pseuds/Fisher_Price
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 1





	太平犬

接拍耽改剧的消息是朴灿烈——他签约的娱乐经纪公司的实际控股人——告诉他的。  
彼时他们正在床上做爱，已经搞过一轮，白色的羽绒被掉下大半，覆盖住杂乱堆在地上的一小时前匆匆脱落的衣物。满足了下半身的需求，可以分一点精力来动用一下脑子。  
几年前刚认识那阵，两个人矜持而克制地一周约一次炮，有规律一如女子的排卵期，生怕接触多了，会越过了某根看不见的界线，把关系搞得复杂化。现在两个人太熟，忙起来六亲不认，各自洗澡时顺带潦草地打几下飞机了事，不忙的时候可以泡在一起，一连做好几天爱，泡到两个人都快起沫。  
朴灿烈认穴精准，阴茎操弄的细节之准，力道之劲，节奏之纯，绝对是做爱的个中高手。两个人连进门到床的距离都没有坚持到，半道朴灿烈握住张艺兴的后颈，牢牢控制住人由他摆弄，手指沾了点口沫就往人的后穴捅，略略有见松软，食指和中指分开穴口，硬挺的肉刃不打一声招呼，长驱直入，整套动作流畅而娴熟。张艺兴也相当配合，早早张开双腿，盘住朴灿烈的腰。把人抵在墙上，腰杆摆动起来，插得又深又急躁。张艺兴夹在墙壁和朴灿烈之间，整个人浪花浮蕊的，只能尖着嗓子“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫了，实在疼得超过爽了，对着朴灿烈的背又抓又拍，气喘喘，不住求人“慢点，慢点，额……要搞坏了”。有时候见点血，倒令人更加兴奋，朴灿烈根本不听，顾自贴过去跟张艺兴接吻，又嘬又吮，唇舌交缠，一时吻得十分孟浪而激烈，吻得张艺兴身体亦暗暗起伏，十分难耐的样子，仿若欲火焚身之痛，说不清到底是谁在勾引在谁。  
壁灯的光照在交缠的两个人身上，地上的影子完全是两具兽形。  
于是还没洗澡，已经各自射过一次。  
两个人又有心恋战，张艺兴全身赤裸，趴在朴灿烈身上，短暂温存片刻，胸膛雪白的一大片，上边只有两点粉红的乳粒，和锁骨上晶莹的印记，那是刚刚朴灿烈啃的。雪里雪里红。  
听到话立马着急直起腰，臀间滑出一截射精后仍不见疲软的阴茎，第一反应是，“那专辑不发了？”说完自己又愣了一会儿，脑筋转了几转，才说，“而且我是gay。”  
朴灿烈摸着张艺兴的大腿往上，托住他的臀，掐了一把手里的软肉，掐得泛红，才缓缓讲，“敢让记者拍到你跟女人拥抱的照片，就不敢去演演戏跟男演员调情？”  
又有点被他的不识好歹的表情逗乐似的，嘴角轻浮几分，同他玩笑，“我一直记得你不是个乱搭架子的人，艺兴，当初你自己也乐意唱口水歌走红。不如你告诉我，说到底，在你心中，唱那种靠小聪明写出来的歌苟且一些呢，还是同男演员逢场做做戏更苟且一些？我以为你只要红。”  
这样，张艺兴就逐渐回忆起来，的确，他在很久以前就已经决定做一个只要即世的名声和财富，而不会为了点真假难辨的情分，似是而非的理想折腰的人。那个曾经抄起吉他往墙上砸，嘴里不停大骂“我操你妈北京”，也不知道他那副倒霉德行到底要怎么操他妈的张艺兴，早已在一个春天被自己和世事以卑劣的方式谋杀掉了。  
眉梢微微挑起，眼角重新堆欢，他状态转变很快，轻巧地问朴灿烈，“那这算不算出轨？”  
呵，但你看，就是堕落，也再没有人比他堕落得更加可爱。  
朴灿烈于是怜惜地摸了摸他的脸颊，说，“艺兴，这跟我有什么关系。我是个很讲道理的人，我哪里能管得了你，不过如果你选最合适的玩伴，挑到我头上，那将是我的荣幸。”  
张艺兴也笑了，顺势侧脸蹭了蹭朴灿烈温热的掌心，仍惦念自己是一个过气的爱豆，轻轻地发问，“嗯，那专辑怎么办？”  
朴灿烈说，“当然会发。”他被张艺兴的笑容闪到眼，一时忘形，“再给你唱三百年。唱不唱得成个伦纳德科恩？”  
没料到是这句话惹怒张艺兴，他没有再接话，推开朴灿烈，默默转身下了床。朴灿烈的阴茎滑出来，上面沾满了透明的润滑液和体液。  
张艺兴赤条条的，无所谓遮蔽无所谓炫示地，弯腰捡起了地上的烟盒，叼了一支烟出来抽。  
蓝色的烟雾飘起，不晓得他在想什么，但尼古丁蹿入肺中，他亦不自禁为身体微微的缺氧和窒息，面部微微晕眩。  
朴灿烈翻了个身，看他曲腿坐在沙发上，这个无政府调性，玩世又带着点厌世样子的张艺兴，他很熟。也觉很迷人。  
  
好像初次见他时，他就已这样。背着一把硕大的吉他，大马金刀地走进B城最贵的西餐厅，仿佛全然没看见门卫犹豫不决是否要因他那破洞的毛衣和牛仔裤拦下他的样子——如果不是因为他的经纪人已在桌边招呼他。  
径直入席坐下，不待跟朴灿烈他们打招呼，先喝一杯龙舌兰shot。虎口处撒上盐巴，一手捏柠檬片。先吸一口柠檬，再舔虎口，最后灌以纯龙舌兰酒。然后才定一定神，解释道，“抱歉来晚了，吉他坏了，今天去换品丝。”  
朴灿烈的父亲看着他眯起眼睛，笑起来嘴周一簇细纹，对住他的经纪人林凯文说，“这个孩子你找得很有意思。”  
那夜本是朴灿烈每月例行与父亲共进晚餐的日子，他稍早到一会儿，听餐厅内萨克斯风表演间，父亲携他的女伴也现身。定睛细瞧伊人两眼，嗬，确定又是一个他没见过的艳女，密密层层搽着毒粉闪紫的眼影，轮廓很深似乎有高加索人的血统。而他的父亲一如往常，灰白头发在脑后束成一条马尾，左耳的钻石耳钉一闪一闪有点邪，卡尔拉格扉一般不服老的风流，并不是驾驭不了她的样子。  
那日朴灿烈穿一套白西装，佩戴一顶同样白色巴拿马帽，分明也是不愿意清净，不愿意安分的人。他想如果他的母亲见到他穿这样会露出什么嫌弃的表情，“像石塘咀的头牌相公”，或许会这样说。母亲总是提醒他不要学习父亲的穿衣品味，没料到最后两父子的品味还是烂到一块去。  
后半场才是同张艺兴的约会，由他的父亲组织，并没有提前通知他，临场才告诉他Kelvin要带一个人过来给他瞧一瞧。  
流水线的造星时代，工厂式的练习生制度，“星探”似乎已成为九十年代香港电影的一个专属名词，古典美的一个职业。星探不好做，眼力活，林凯文算是这门手艺最后的一个传人。  
张艺兴模样自然是生得好的，且有一双亮晶晶的眼眸，一个眼风杀过来，锋利好像野芒叶，割人见血。做人态度又活络，能耍贫嘴，朴灿烈向来在父亲面前放不太开，也禁不住一乐，嘴角不动声色翘起来。  
做正式引荐时，林凯文冲张艺兴扬一扬下巴，“张艺兴，自己组乐队，做一点音乐。”又示意朴父，讲，“这是朴总，业内百分之七十的音乐公司都有他的股份。”  
张艺兴嘻嘻哈哈，自嘲起来相当没有包袱，接过话茬，“凯文哥，你说笑了，我做什么音乐，差点没被音乐做死掉。”  
说完双手捧起酒杯，颇为郑重其事地起身，朝着朴父几乎半跪下去，声音铿锵，叫道，“义父！”  
这样舍得娱人娱己，姿态纵有些伧俗也十分可爱。席上的女伴被逗得花枝乱颤，也替他推波助澜，替他说好话，说哪里还找得到嘴这么乖的儿子，不如趁今晚就收了他。朴父心里自掂量，这人，足斤足两，林凯文职业生涯里似乎不会有看走眼的时候。  
于是把他扶起来，亦笑得很大方，在酒精作用下松弛而多情，说，“以后义父帮得到你的地方，你尽管讲。”  
当晚的气氛很好，一行人从餐厅出来又去了顶层酒吧，开了三只香槟，四打啤酒。  
从卫生间出来时，刚好同张艺兴错身而过。肩膊相贴时，张艺兴一把抓住朴灿烈的小臂，醉茫茫，硬拉他到巨大落地窗前。脚下城市流光溢彩，璀璨万分，犹如纯金打造，但毕竟夜深了，街上落叶比人多。对角一条小巷内，六七个年轻人突然“哗啦啦”推开一间酒吧的后门，造出一点不大不小的动静，他们周身戴廉价饰品，头发染乱七八糟颜色，手里拎着数个黑色乐器箱子，在马路上走走停停，一路打闹一路拦的士。夜行族的生活才刚刚开始，可能在讨论演出后去哪里吃夜宵。  
穷，但是否可以说他们不快乐？  
张艺兴本已醉得上半身趴在玻璃上，此时嘴角一撩，笑了，笑容竟是清醒的。小野人似的，不讲规矩，拉低朴灿烈半个身子，凑近他的耳边，气声的音量，说，“他们是不是很蠢？”  
闻言朴灿烈便有一点惊讶，扭头过去看他的醉笑。这个人，他不禁想哂笑，不也是这么以身试法，单衣试情过来的，跌过跟头，现时却要把前尘旧事，把自己抛得这么干净，都不晓得该说他绝情还是豁达好了。  
是，他也觉得这人趣怪得很，不装假道学面孔，也不摆款段，出来混姿态可以放很低。一晚上朴灿烈很少说话，此时却愿意发一点声，也不在意张艺兴醒来会不会记得。  
他说，“你想要的，你会得到。”  
  
胯下的“小兄弟”晾在外面，晾得久了，凉飕飕。朴灿烈想念那处洞穴的温暖，伸手下去一边看张艺兴抽烟一边捋动。  
眼神直勾勾，邪狎得他受不了，身体里那点没有熄灭的火种很容易死灰复燃，张艺兴揿灭了烟头，走过来和朴灿烈面对面躺下。  
况且，现在他的心头空洞洞，可拿什么去顶住寂寞，不还是肉身的荒淫。  
臂膀绕过朴灿烈的颈项，额头埋在他的胸前，他的声音传来，听起来有点一伤感。  
“有一件事你知不知道，从前跟我一起组乐队的那些人，他们甚至还全在B城混，但这座城市再没有让我们遇见过。”  
事物总因纯洁的客观性而伟大。这一座城池，安忍是它，风雷是它，慈悲是它，残暴是它。  
朴灿烈的阴茎，便如巨兽的脊背，温柔而突兀地进入张艺兴的身体，感受到他在怀中因为身体突然的撕裂而细细地颤抖。手指抓紧他的头发，逼他露出脆弱的脖颈，一面细致地舔吻，一面告诉他，“你跟他们不一样。”  
“你是我的星星。”  
“做我的星星，永远不要跌落。”


End file.
